Let me Keep You
by Noodlez4suppa
Summary: <html><head></head>Vash finally comes back from confronting his brother, Knives, but it's been much longer then a few days. Meryl has so many questions for him but Vash doesn't plan on staying. A shave, a haircut and one night seemed to change his mind. Or has it..?</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am a humble writer with a love for anime and writing. Reviews would be greatly appreciate and I'll try to respond to all of them. Thanks and enjoy reading. I worked hard on this.

Let Me Keep You

_Meryl_

I wasn't sure how long it had been since he left. The days seemed to fuse together with his absence. Milly would constantly assure me that he would return."But when?" was my usual outburst and Milly would smile, like she knew something I didn't.

I was so worried about him. The image of the tall blonde man with his aquamarine eyes and goofy smile stood grounded in my thoughts. I didn't realize how much of a comfort his presence had become since we met him. Every dirt town we found ourselves in he was there and by the end of our stay he was a hero. But how long would it be before he returned? The Bernaldelli Insurance Company had only so many funds to keep us here. Since my last report stated he had gone, there was no real reason to stay in this town. We were prompted to return to tracking him down. It was only a matter of time before they told us to come back. But I wasn't sure if I could return.

Milly and I took up a job at the town's Saloon/Inn to pay for our stay there. We didn't wanna waste our funds too quickly. The only problems we had were the skirt chasers and the occasional touchy old men but a few broken noses and fractured wrists remedied that.

This particular night, Milly was in high spirits, as usual, but she seemed to glow iridescently. How long had it been since Mr. Wolfwood had passed? 2 months, 3 maybe? I remember holding her all that night as she balled. I felt so bad. Here I was quarreling with my feelings for a man who I'd known for some time now and she had so little time with Mr. Wolfwood, it was almost criminal. It's funny how life is; snatching away the ones you love before you could really love them. But tonight she couldn't seem happier. It was strange the things love could do to people, good and bad.

The night was dark and the town was quiet, except for its drunks. There had been a wedding earlier that day and everyone seemed to wanna celebrate, kin or not. Everyone was in high spirits and the mood of the town was peaceful.

I served a second round of drinks to a small group of the usual customers. "Would you marry me missy?" one asked in a drunken stupor. The group of men laughed, their breaths reeked of Gin and Whiskey. I rolled my eyes and went to Milly at the bar to fulfill another order. Milly was humming a bright tune over the clatter of drinks and incoherent chatter of the men. "What's gotten into you today?" I asked Milly.

Milly smiled brightly as she cleaned out the small shot glasses. I never understood how she cleaned them so well. Her hands were so big. She giggled, "Why nothing ma'am, just happy to be alive is all."

The usual Milly answer. I brushed it off and asked for a glass of dark honey colored liquor.

"Well you just looked happier than usual so I wanted to be sure" I said as she poured the drink.

Milly nodded, "No need to worry about me ma'am. I'm right as rain. Speaking of which, it wouldn't hurt to have a little change of weather".

"It wouldn't hurt to have a change of anything around here" I groaned.

As much as I loved my job, waiting around here wasn't very eventful."I'm sure everything will be just fine" she said as she began cleaning the bar top.

I smiled. She was so good with her emotions; accepting them and dealing with them so easily. I would never admit it to her but I envied Milly. She could see the good in everything; people, situations. It was like she was much older than she actually was. Although she was my assistant in this, she never failed to teach me a few things during our travels. Especially when it came to Vash. She was so sure of who he really was since we met him. I constantly refused to believe that someone like him could be the dangerous man that we were sent to babysit. The rumors weren't much help either but he was a good man none the less.

He promised he would return. Vash was usually good on keeping his word no matter the lengths. But that didn't mean he would. Maybe he thought it'd be best to disappear and hide from a world of people who feared him so much. But if they knew him, the real Vash, they would see that he was more human than most of us. He had helped so many people since we've met him. His respect for life and everything he's done to preserve it contradicted all the rumors on Gunsmoke. Most probably wouldn't believe him anyway. If you look at his silly grin and easy character you'd think he was some mindless dolt with a gun. I presume that was his way of avoiding suspicion of people actually finding out he was Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon.

The small doors of the Saloon swung open and everyone seemed to turn and stare at the tall man who just walked in. My heart skipped a beat and jumped into my throat. Though the lights were dim you couldn't mistake him for anyone else. He was tall, blonde but his hair wasn't defying gravity as usual. It laid in layers going down his back. He was dressed normally in brown pants and shoes, with a dark brown duster over a white shirt. His hands we covered with dark leather gloves that held a bag over his shoulder. His eyes were the deep aquamarine that reminded me of the oceans we saw only in pictures of the old world with the little mole under his left eye. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he moved to sit at a table in the back corner of the Saloon.

I walked to him slowly too afraid he might disappear if I moved to quickly. I stood there, almost at a lost until he looked at me.

He smiled, "Whiskey please". His voice captivated me. I was sure it was him. My feet moved me to the bar. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. There was no denying that he had returned just as he promised. The bottle shook and clicked against the glass as I poured his drink. Milly smiled at me. "I'd be glad to take over the floor for you Ma'am, if you would like to rest your feet."

"Uhh….no it's okay Milly, I'm fine" I assured.

"You should take a break. It really is hot tonight, you don't wanna over exert yourself", she persisted taking the round tray from my arms that I held the drinks on.

"Give me this and why don't you serve that nice gentlemen his drink. Maybe he would even like some company".

I complied without arguing. I sighed heavily realizing it was pointless fighting with Milly on something she was so set on. It was impossible to be mad at her anyway. Betraying me, my feet lead us to the new comer and sat in the seat across from him. I put his drink in front of him and waited. I saw Milly had begun to take orders, mostly on the other side of the room.

"Do barmaids usually sit with customers?"

I bite my lip nervously. "Uhh…well no. But it was suggested that I keep you company."

Everything seemed to slow down. Even as he took a small sip from his glass, everything in me told me that this was Vash. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, to make sure it was real and not another deceiving dream. But my body refused to move. Somehow I managed to speak.

"Do you need a place to stay? We have a few-"

"No, just passing through. Checking on things, keeping a promise" his voice was husky from the alcohol.

My heart leaped wildly. It was him. I was at a cross between hugging him and slapping him. I didn't know anyone could feel so many emotions at once. Anger, relief, happiness, sadness. Why wasn't he staying? Where was he going now?

But as my frantic thoughts raced and finally came to a pause, all I could say was "Oh". Feeling rejected, I stood fixed on getting back to work. It would distract me from these wild emotions running through me, but mostly the pain I felt.

I had only taken two or three steps when he called to me. "On second thought, I might stay for a night". I turned to see that bright smile that I had missed so much."Of course" I replied barely holding back my excitement, "I'll have someone prepare your room now".

After preparing Vash's room and closing up the Saloon, Milly and I shared some salmon sandwiches she made.

"You know ma'am, it wouldn't hurt to show how happy you are to see Mr. Vash" she said.

I chewed my bite of sandwich thoughtfully. When I saw him, I couldn't say much of anything. I felt so many emotions but I lacked the words to express how I really felt. If I were any other girl, I'd throw myself at him but there were things I needed to know before I could bring down my walls. Where had he been and why had it taken him so long to come back? If he wasn't staying long, where would he go next? Surely he'd know we would have to follow him as soon as he leaves. It's our job to do so...but would he let us follow him this time?

"Well, Milly I would just like to know some things before I just..." I paused.

"Just what, ma'am?" Milly asked.

I wasn't sure what I would do. Would I let him know the real reason I made him promise to return? How could I tell him how I really feel when he was just gonna leave? There was no way I could deal with that.

_Vash_

The room was cozy. I threw myself down on the bed after hanging my duster up. It had been so long since I slept in a real bed. The Moon gave an ethereal light through the single window over the bed. A bureau, mirror and small desk dressed the other 2 of the 3 walls and the last held a door, presumably for the bathroom.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. Immediately, her face was there in my thoughts. I growled pulling myself out of bed and opening my eyes. I was almost frustrated at the affect that she had on me even after so many months. Initially, it was only out of curiosity that I came to check if she waited. I only half expected she'd be here. It was only when I walked in the saloon and I saw her tall companion behind the bar talking to her did I realize that I was hoping she'd be here. Only disappointment hit me when she didn't even seem too happy to see me or even recognize me.

I ran a conscious hand through the long mop on my head. Who was I kidding? How could she ever recognize me with this mess? God only knew what my face looked like. It was hard trying to find a mirror in the desert. Not that I looked in one often.

A soft, hesitant knock filled the silent room, piercing my thoughts. I crossed the space between the bed and the door in a few steps and opened it. The short, dark haired firecracker stood there with an armful of linens. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes avoided mine.

We both stood there for a moment in silence. I admired the smooth skin of her face and the short raven tresses that reached just below her ears. She was biting her small pouty lips."I forgot to put these in your bathroom" she blurted thrusting the fluffy, cottony material toward me. I smiled, rubbing the back of my head holding the linen in the crook of my other arm.

"Is there anything else I could do for you?" Her voice was soft in the quiet hall. The bar had finally closed and there were no incoherent drunken voices trailing from downstairs.

I was beside myself. There were so many answers to that question, most I was sure to get a good beaten for. But as I became more aware of my hair and the stubble that shadowed my sharp chin and cheeks, I realized that I was in need of a good shave. Vivid images of her running her hands through my hair was enough to tempt me. A beating wouldn't be so bad, as long as it was her.

I thought better and shook my head no. She nodded and began to walk down the hall. She stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm glad your back Vash" she said and she continued to walk away. I stood there and watched her. Her white jacket swayed with her steps and her tights did nothing to hide the strength of her legs. She was a beautiful woman, even in the dim hall. Ignoring the feminine curve of her body now would only leaving me thinking about it later. But I knew under her petite frame was a good right hook o two and those little derringers she kept hidden. She was a firecraker, alright.

"Wait" I called to her. She stopped with her hand on the door knob to her room and looked at me expectantly.

I panicked, not sure why I had called out to her. I thought of something quickly. "Uhh, I'm in a desperate need of a haircut. Would you happen to know someone who could give me a good grooming?"  
>I mentally kicked myself. That's not what I wanted to say.<p>

She replied with a promise to ask the owner if he knew anyone in town who wouldn't mind making a house call for me. I closed my door and sighed pathetically.

I made use of the towel and took a hot shower. The water was soothing against my aching body. I'd manged to clean myself thoroughly before thoughts of Meryl invaded my mind. I smirked. I could only imagine the reaction she'd have if she knew the things going through my mind right now. I dried off and slipped on my pants and shirt as another soft knock came from the door. I opened it. The insurance girl stood there with a bottle of shaving grease, razor, and hair cutting scissors on top of some towels. She smiled, "I asked the owner if he knew anyone but he didn't know anyone to make a house call this late. So he gave me his grooming kit to give to you as long as you give it back in one piece".

"That was nice of him. Thanks". I accepted the tools and before she could turn and leave I asked, "Would you mind? I'm not really good at this kind of thing".

_Meryl_

"Oh? The great Vash the Stampede can't handle a couple of grooming tools " I teased.

He laughed uneasily, "Well, such a man would barely have the time to learn to groom himself properly".

"I don't know. You make it work".

"Aww come on, don't make me beg now". I agreed to help him after much begging on his part.

He invited me into his room. His bag lay in a corner and his coat hung on the coat rack. The room was steamy and hot from the aftermath of his shower.

"I think the bathroom would be the most appropriate place" he said.

I nodded as he grabbed the chair from the writing desk. The bathroom was small but clean. He sat in the chair after placing it in front of the sink. Even sitting he was almost taller than me. He placed the instruments down on the edge of the sink as I looked over his long blonde mane.

"Where should we start?" I asked looking between the razor and scissors.

"You're the expert" he offered.

I washed my hands and soaked the smaller of the two towels I had brought in hot water. I squeezed the excess water out and placed it over his chin. He screamed out and whined. "It's hot".  
>"Oh quit your whining, you asked for this" I scolded.<p>

"Yes ma'am" he said in his most obedient voice.

More gently this time, I place the wet towel over his face in an effort to raise the hairs for a better shave. He didn't cry out this time as I pressed the hot towel over the tiny hairs.  
>I poured a generous after of shaving grease on my hands and coat his face with it. After rinsing the razor under hot water for a momen,t I realized how close I was to him. Vash the Stampede. It never really occurred to me that this was a man who had killed so many and was so feared that a ridiculous bounty was put on his head for the destruction of the cities of July and Augusta. This was a man that everyone was so eager to capture or kill and here I was; some insurance girl with a razor at his neck with no intent to cash in a bounty and only love in my heart for him. Did he trust me that much? My hand lay motionless under his drawn back chin. A drop of sweat fell down the small of my back and all I could hear was my heart thrumming in my ears. Could he hear it?<p>

As if he could read my thoughts, he clasped my wrist so firmly. "I trust you" was all he said. He never opened his eyes or moved his head. It was then that I calmed and realized that he was just as much as that man as he was gentle and caring.

Carefully but firmly, I pressed the razor to his neck and shaved up. The background seemed to fade away as I focused on getting every little hair available to the naked eye. I was no professional but when I was concentrating I surprised myself sometimes. I finished his neck in even strokes across his skin. The only sounds were the razor cutting through the fine blonde hairs and the metal on metal when I wiped the grease off the razor after every stroke. He began to hum a tune that was very familiar to me. I remember hearing my mother hum it as a little girl and tell me that her mother would sing it to her too. Did Vash have a mother? Was there anyone there to hold him when he cried or was scared? It was hard thinking of Vash as a child and then a young man to what he is today. I wondered if there was someone who would cut his hair like this. There was so little I knew about him that it scared me.

He opened one eye and asked, "Am I distracting you?"

I was startled out of my thoughts. "No it's fine" I replied, "Please continue".

He never moved or flinched, even when I started on his face. His eyes remained closed in full confidence of my abilities after that. More and more he began to look like the man I'd come to admire. His young face became more recognizable in the dim electric light. My concentration kept me from my thoughts. Eventually his face was stubble free and smoothed. I touched his cheek and was amazed at how well I had done. I'd only ever did it for my father when I was younger. He had told me that one day I would do it for the man that I loved. I smiled at the memory realizing how accurate he always seemed to be. Vash opened his eyes and looked at me. I blushed and pulled my hand away from him quickly.

I took the wet towel and wiped the extra shaving grease off. "All done".

It was only then did he open his eyes and stand. He looked in the mirror and rubbed his cheeks and chin. "Not bad insurance girl".

I felt my cheeks turn hot. In the mirror I saw his eyes turn serious for a moment but it washed away with his signature grin. "How about we cut this off next?" he said gesturing to his hair.  
>I grabbed the scissors and nodded. He sat again and I started to hack away at the long wet blonde hair. I felt as each strand of hair fell to the bathroom floor parts of my proverbial brick wall came tumbling down. I'd never been this intimately close to him before. I ran my hands through his hair once it was close his normal hair length.<p>

I brought the layers of hair between my second and third digits and diligently trimmed the split ends making sure they were all even. I went through it just as Milly did my own every once in a while.  
>The snipping sound of the scissors was a comfort over the otherwise silence. I did a once over and made sure I was satisfied with my work and patted him lightly on the shoulder.<p>

"Done already?"

"Yep".

"Thanks Meryl".

When he stood and ran his long finger through the short tresses I couldn't help but stare. My heart skipped when we said my name. He was so beautiful. I adored his green eyes and serene smile. I looked at him through the mirror as he checked out my work. How could I resist such a man for so long? I smiled, remembering the Marshal's words from earlier on in my travels.

I had been so rebellious and infuriated at this man with how he was everywhere we happened to be, chasing anything that wore a skirt. All along I thought he was being stupid and reckless when he was a man of great speed, strength and power. He knew exactly what he was doing.

It made me remember why he had left in the first place. What had happened with his brother? Did he kill him? Is that why he's leaving? Does he think he isn't worthy of my friendship? So many questions I had for him but these weren't just things you brought up in casual conversation. I couldn't ask him tomorrow, he'd be gone before I even began to dream. A pain so thick manifested in my chest. I wasn't sure what it was but when I thought of him leaving again, mostly for good, I felt this longing ache where my heart was.

It was the similar to the pain that kept me up at night and when I fell asleep it gave me nightmares.

I didn't realize how tightly I was gripping the scissors until he had pried them from my hand and wrapped his arms around me. My eyes were shut tightly but tears still escaped from my eyes. I didn't wanna cry, not in front of Vash at least.

He cooed in my ear and held me tighter. I couldn't believe that I was in his arms being comforted. My arms wrapped around him but I could barely touch my fingertips together. I only hope that this wasn't going to be another cruel dream. The pain in my chest swelled and pulsed at the thought.

He kissed my forehead and his fingertips wiped at the tears. "If I thought my good looks would bring tears to your eyes I would've asked someone else to do it."

I was angry now. How could he joke at a time like this? My small hands connected to his chest repeatedly. "You are such an idiot!" I yelled. I tried to pull myself out of the embrace but he only held me tighter, trapping my hands between our to direct my emotions physically, I cried into his shirt. He said nothing as I empty myself into him. It was when I didn't have the energy to cry anymore did I slack in his hold. This was what I wanted, right?

"I am sorry" he whispered. "I'll leave if I am the one causing you any pain". His voice was steady like how it always became when he was serious.

"Vash" my voice was desperate, "I don't want you to leave".

He pulled away enough to look at me. The features of his face were stern and set. This was the serious Vash I was talking to now.

"You don't want me" he said a matter of factly.

I wanted to prove to him otherwise.

"Vash…" I bit my lip nervously, "I waited for you to return, I made you promise to come back alive…..and here I am in your arms….NOT about to beat you senseless. How could I not want you?"  
>He seemed to assess the situation and his hold loosened enough for me to free my arms. I held onto him tightly.<p>

"Meryl….please. I can't".

I pulled away instantly. "You can't or you wont, Vash? I can sit hear and confess my feelings for you while you run away?" I asked accusingly.

He looked down at his feet guiltily. "The people I love always get hurt. I don't want that for you. And if I have to run into the depths of the desert to keep you safe then I will. This bounty on my head will never go away and I won't let some greedy human hurt you for their personal gain".

I took what he said in pieces. "The people I love always get hurt"? What does that mean? Is that his round a bout way of telling me I'm someone he loves? Is him not wanting me to get hurt mean that he truly cares for me? Running away won't keep me safe because I'll just follow him. The last part struck a chord the most. I had never heard him speak bad about humans. Even when all those bounty hunters came for him and tried to kill him for the $$60 Billion bounty. Did something happen with his brother that changed him? He'd have to live forever with his decisions.

But what was my short lifetime compared to his own? I would have to live with his rejection another 50-60 years if I'm lucky? What did he have at stake? If he were to lose me because of some bounty hunters' greed he'd have to live with my death for far much longer. Was he really concerned for my well-being or were his excuses only for his own self-preservation?

I was done thinking about this. "Vash, if anyone could protect me it's you but I don't want to be safe. I just wanna be with you…" I paused, "and love you".

_Vash_

I hated that she was so stubborn but it was one of the reasons I loved her so much. Her eyes beamed with so much passion. She put a small hand on my chest and she tip toed in her boots to kiss me. Her mouth was sweet and patient. The kiss was serene in itself. It didn't ask for anything but love in return. Apart of me knew this would only end in pain. I couldn't stay but this moment seemed the only real human thing I could cherish. I held the nap of her neck in my hands as you tongue licked across my lips and bit down gently on my bottom lip. Our tongues tangled as the kiss transformed from something innocent to a burning desire that formed in my chest.

Her hands worked through the buttons of my shirt quickly and caressed the scarred skin on my stomach. I held onto her desperately. Her mouth became hot and wanting against my own. I gently cupped her small pert breast pinching the peak between my thumb and forefinger. I was rewarded with a breathy moan. I lifted her body up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

Her core was hot against stomach as I pressed her against the door of the bathroom. Her lips left mine to trail sweet kisses and nips along my neckline. A deep growl vibrated in my throat. Oh gods. This woman was undoing my resolve and it felt wonderful.

Meryl thumbed my nipple sending goose bumps through my body. There were so many sensations at once; I was practically drowning in them. I squeezed her nipple harder and she let out a delicious moan. Her antics had let up in that moment and I quickly took us to the bed.

I gently laid her down and distributed my weight between my limbs. She laid there under me with an impish grin and wanting eyes. Her legs wrapped around my hips bringing my lower body down. My cock eagerly pressed himself against her warmth. A snake-like hand reached down between us and grabbed the base of me firmly through the fabric. I hissed. With expertise she rolled us both and she straddled me. Slowly she released him and rubbed the tip of him teasingly. Her touch was so intoxicating. Her small hands went up and down in a twisting motion. My pelvis thrust into her giving hands.

Her body slid down with my pants. Her mouth took all of me in did I feel as though I would release any moment. Her tongue made firm strokes on the underside of my cock as she sucked. She gently messaged the sack of skin underneath as she continued to suck and stroke me vigorously. I looked down at her and she took all of me in. I could feel the soft flesh of her mouth and throat enclose around me tightly. She kept a steady rhythm that slowed down right when I was on edge. The feeling was becoming unbearable. She sped up suddenly and I didn't realize how close I was. I tried to hold it back and push er away but she wouldn't let up.

I looked down at her with pleading eyes. "Are you sure? Please be sure" I breathed. No longer able to hold back I let go. Blinded momentarily by my orgasm, I could feel her plant soft kisses on my abdomen. I held her tightly in my arms when she reached my lips and kissed her lovingly. No one had made me feel so loved. I realized she had accepted me, all of me, long before this moment.

I rolled us back over and helped her take of her white outfit. It was interesting seeing the matching lacy and panties. Her cheeks flushed red and I ogled at her body.

Slowly I explored her soft skin. She moaned with every lick, caress, and suck. Her nipples stood eagerly against the fabric of her bra but I avoided it. "Vash" she pleaded.

Easily persuaded, I took a nipple in my mouth and she moaned louder. I pinched it between my lips, rolling my tongue. Her legs wrapped tighter around me. I pinched the other between two fingers as I slid two fingers into her wet womanly core.

I stroked her walls slowly as her body released a fit of spasms beneath me. She was tight around my exploring fingers. Her breathing quickened and her heart raced. She was close but I wanted to feel her climax. I slowed my pace and she whined.

"I need you Vash…please…..please don't make me wait any longer".

I took the rest of her garments off. "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded, "More than anything. Let me keep you. Even if it's only for one night".

I positioned myself between her thighs. "Hold onto me". She hooked her arms under mines and dug her nails into my shoulder blades as I entered her. I heard her grimace and cry at the pain and I stop, letting her adjust inch by inch. It took all of my self-control to keep from thrusting deep inside of her. She felt so wonderful. I was about to scold myself for taking her sweet innocence when she wiggle her hips. I gritted my teeth. She sheathed my length completely now. She met my slowly, gentle thrust with wild bucking hips.

I held her firmly and taught her to move with me. We picked up quickly how to move her hips to meet with mine. The bed groaned beneath us. Our rhythm soon picked up frantically, desperately. Her nails dug deep into the skin of my back creating scars that would sit next to my battle scars.

You legs tightened around me in a vice-like grip. I kissed and sucked the tender flesh of her neck and collarbone.

"Oh god, Vash" she moaned. My thrusts quickened at her pleas. Her moan grew louder. She was the most beautiful thing. The moonlight hit the planes of her body and accentuated her lovely curves and mounds. Her soft pouty lips parted with a moan that sounded sweet and promising at the same time. I felt her body convulse violently in her climax and I soon followed. Sweat clung to our bodies as we clung to each other. I kissed her forehead as she nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck. Her breathing become even and shallow and the sound of her beating heart had paced itself. Try to hold onto to this moment before it ended, I held her tighter. She mewled against the skin on my chest and traced the rough skin of one of many scars there.

"I love your scars" she cooed.

"What's there to love?" I smirked.

"They're parts of your past. Like token of all the heroic things you've d one for people".

"I'm no hero" I assured.

She looked up at me with her fiery eyes convinced of her claim.

"You saved so many people Vash. People should be thanking you".

Instead of arguing, I pulled her closer and rest my chin on top of her head. I didn't want to ruin the moment we had with something so trivial. If she felt I was a hero I wouldn't convince her otherwise. She began humming. The tune was the same as the one I hummed earlier but her soft angelic humming made it sound better. Something in me relaxed. There was no Knives bent on the destruction of the human race. No bounty hunters after my head (for the moment). It was only us in this room with the Moon glowing through the window.

It was almost as if the clouds were clearing after a great storm inside of me. I was finally at peace. For a while...


	2. Chapter 2

I am happy to say that there will be a part 2 to Let Me Keep You. I never wanted to but after much persuasion from my fiancé and others, I've decided to continue it. I will only continue if I get reviews, good or bad, from the first chapter. Thanks again.


End file.
